


Life Choices in School

by Gnomegirl95



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing, Life Choices, Pre-Trolls World Tour, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomegirl95/pseuds/Gnomegirl95
Summary: Branch and Poppy are in high school and in order to pass their class they get a surprise assignment by their teacher and Poppy is excited about it but Branch is a bit nervous can Poppy help him and will they make a team or fall under the pressure?
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Creek (Trolls)/Original Character(s), Guy Diamond/DJ Suki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys just want to say this is my first time writing on here. This is a High School one but Branch and Poppy are still trolls. And I do not own any of the troll characters I don't own anything trolls.

Chapter 1.

One day a blue troll named Branch was at his locker getting a few books out he was ready for the day to be over he had one more class to go to and then he could go home to his bunker while he was in thought, someone came up behind him covering his eyes.

''Hey Branch!'' Shouted the happiest troll of all Princess Poppy she maybe a princess but she didn't always show it.

''Hi Poppy.'' He said use to her antics.

''I thought we could walk to our last class together.'' She said smiling.

''Why not.'' He said.

Poppy then linked her arm with his causing him to blush, they weren't dating but it was no secret they had crushes on each other. They made it to their classroom and Branch walked her to her desk and then went to his desk a couple rows back from her.

''Hello Class.'' There teacher a yellow troll with light purple hair named Meadow Spriggs. 

''Today we are are gonna be going over Life Choices.'' She wrote on the board. ''Now can anyone tell me what kind of life choices there are?''

Guy Diamond raised his hand. 

Meadow looks. ''Go ahead Guy.''

''There is buying or renting a pod, what kind of job you can get, meeting the right troll.'' Guy said.

''Very good anything else anyone?'' She asked.

Branch raised his hand, she nodded at him.

''There is the big choices like getting married, raising kids, planning out your future.'' He said.

''Yes very good points, thank you for bringing that up Branch, now I have an assignment for you guys some of you will be paired and some will be by themselves I think you should all go though some of the big choices in life so I have written out things you will need to do to get a taste. ''Now here are the assignments for you I want you to treat it like you really are doing these things.''

Poppy took the paper and looked to see she was picked for setting up her wedding and planning a honeymoon. She looked up she loved a challenge and saw that she would have a partner and she was shocked and excited who her partner would. Meadow handed out the rest of the papers.

''Ok class now if you received a paper that has a name at the top next to your that is your partner other wise you are on your own and you will have two weeks to complete this and this will count as your top grade at the end of the semester.'' She said. ''Now I want you to find your partner and work with them any questions?'' She asked.

DJ raised her hand. ''Um so if we have a partner does the grade affect both us or are we on our own?'' 

''Good question you and your partner will receive the same grade.'' Their teacher said.

Branch looked at his and his heart did a leap he looked up and saw Poppy coming over. ''So looks like you and me are gonna get married and go on a steamy romantic honeymoon.'' Poppy said sitting on his desk grinning at him.

''Yeah so we are gee I don't remember ever proposing.'' He said smiling and blushing.

''Well I said yes so after school lets go back to my place and start working on this.'' She said placing a hand on top of his.

The bell rang and all the students left. Branch and Poppy were at his locker. ''I think Disney Land would be the best place to go.'' Poppy said.

''Poppy you can't just jump ahead like that we have budget and we need to plan for the wedding first then the honeymoon.'' Branch said grabbing his backpack.

Guy was coming over with they were holding hands and giggling coming over to them. ''So what did you guys get?'' Asked DJ.

''Well me and Branch have to plan a wedding and pick a spot for our honeymoon. What are you guys?'' Poppy asked.

''Well me and Guy are gonna have a baby!'' DJ said giggling.

''Wow! How exciting!'' Poppy shouted as they hugged each other.

Branch looked at Guy. ''So what how does it feel going to be a dad?'' 

''Oh I think I can handle it but I also got a job as a wedding planner so if you and Poppy want I can help you plan your wedding.'' Guy offered.

''That's nice but no.'' The blue troll said shaking his

''Yes.'' Said Poppy.

Branch and her looked at each other. ''No Poppy a wedding planner cost money besides you and me are planning the wedding not Guy this will be you and me.'' Branch said.

''I say we let Guy do it and we can plan the honeymoon.'' Poppy argued.

''Um ok well me and Guy are gonna go.'' DJ pulled Guy with her.

''Well, well look at this not even married and already having problems.'' Replied Creek coming over glaring at them. ''If you were with me Poppy I would let you make all the decisions.'' 

Branch glares annoyed at this. ''Sorry Creek but me and Poppy are a team and will do it together after all it takes two to make a relationship work.'' He growls pulling Poppy close to him.

''Still if he troubles you love just let me know.'' Creek said winking.

''So what did you get Creek?'' Poppy asked shaking her head. 

It was no secret that Creek and Branch hated each other and Poppy had a feeling she was part of it.

''Oh I get to be a realtor.'' He said.

''Great.'' Branch muttered.

Later Branch and Poppy got back to the her pod and went into see her dad working on some paperwork.

''Hey dad!'' She called.

''Hi Poppy hey Branch.'' He said.

They started going upstairs. ''Poppy..'' her dad called.

''Yes daddy?'' She asked as her and Branch came down.

''What have I told you about boys upstairs in your room?'' He asked sternly.

''They aren't allowed but daddy me and Branch need some privacy for planning our wedding and honeymoon.'' She said.

''Say what?! Branch what did you do to my daughter!'' He asked standing up angrily.

''Dad calm down its not real in class today we are working on life choices and me and Branch got assigned to planning our wedding and honeymoon.'' She said.

''Oh well congrats.. ok fine you can go but I want that door opened and Branch nothing physical.'' Peppy warned.

''Don't worry sir.'' Branch said.

So they were in her room sitting on a couple of beanbag chair, Branch had a notebook in his hand. 

''So how many trolls are gonna be at the wedding?'' Branch asked.

''Well everyone.'' Poppy said.

Branch looked up with a really look. ''Poppy come on we need to think logically here and how many trolls are gonna be there?'' He asked,

''Well how about 100 at the most.'' She said.

''Ok 100.'' He wrote

''What kind of cake should we get Branch?'' She asked.

''Well I'm wanting strawberry or lemon.'' He said.

''Ok lets go with lemon.'' She said watching as he wrote these down and stood up taking his notebook sitting sideways on his lap.

''What food should we have?'' He asked trying not blush.

''Hmm lets see Ham and Chicken and a couple of casserole.'' She said.

''Um not that I'm not enjoying this but why are you on my lap?'' He asked holding her waist.

''Well we are engaged and besides we are suppose to be a lovey dovey couple and I want to.'' She said running her hands though his hair.

''Alright and we have to pick out wedding outfits so you write down the dress you and the bridesmaid will wear and I will put down me and my guys. And with that I need to get home we will continue this tomorrow.'' He said standing up.

''Oh Branchie do you have to?'' She whined.

''Yes I do but I will see you tomorrow and we will finish this and plan the honeymoon.'' She stood up with him and grabbed his vest pulling him into a kiss and he is shocked and wrapped his arms around her and kisses back it was like fireworks going off for them. Her lips were soft and she felt good under his fingers they pull away both flushed.

''I'll stop by and pick you up tomorrow we can go to school together.'' He said still holding her her and let go as their hands slid away and he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Poppy plan the rest of their wedding and work on where to go for their honeymoon lots of Broppy fluff coming..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part.

The next morning, Poppy got ready she got dressed brushed her teeth and was humming on her way downstairs where she saw her dad reading the paper. She hops over and kisses his cheek. ''Good morning daddy.''

''Good morning Poppy your in a good mood.'' He noted.

''Yeah well I get to go to school with my fiancee and finish our wedding plans..'' She giggled as she makes toast.

''Can you please not call him that.'' Her dad groaned.

''But daddy I have to take this seriously it a big part of our final grade.'' She said sitting down.

''I know honey its just too much to take in.'' Peppy said.

''I thought you liked Branch.'' She asked with a frown.

''I do like him sweetie but I think you are still too young.'' He said holding her hand.

There was a knock at the door. ''I'll get it.'' Poppy said opening it to see Branch.

''BRANCH!'' She shouted and hugged him, he hugged her.

''Hey you almost ready?'' He asked.

''Yeah just have to get my bag be back.'' She took off upstairs.

Branch came in. ''Good morning King Peppy.'' He said.

''Good morning lad.'' He replied.

''Now that I got you alone do I have your permission to marry your daughter?'' He asked bowing.

Peppy looked surprised. 

''I mean I know its fake and all but it didn't sit well to not ask permission.'' Branch said.

''Yes you have my blessing to marry her and to date her.'' He said.

Poppy came down. ''I'm ready lets go.''

They walked out the door. '' Have a good day Poppy.'' He called.

''You too dad love you.'' She and Branch left.

They held hands fingers intwined. Branch felt brave and turned his head and pecked her lips.

The pink troll was in shock at this but loved it. She pulled on his arm as he turned and saw her lean up and kiss his lips, both felt sparks again as Poppy pulled away.

''That is a real kiss.'' She giggled as they walked to class.

They then went into the classroom and sat. ''So how the wedding and honeymoon coming?'' asked Guy who came over to them.

''Great.'' Poppy said.

They started class, Branch and Poppy had most classes together the one they didn't was Chem Lab.

Poppy got her stuff set up and was sadly partners with Creek. ''So Poppy how the who planning coming along?'' He asked.

''Great so far.'' She said.

''I would give you the wedding of your dreams its too bad that we weren't picked to be together.'' Creek said.

''I don't know why you and Branch fight I mean you both have a lot in common.'' She said.

Later that day Branch and Poppy were in their last class of the day.

''Hello class.'' Meadow said coming in. ''So how are your life choices coming?" She asked leaning on the desk.

''Great.'' Poppy said.

''Alright now turn your page to 100 we are gonna take a pop quiz over this.'' She said.

Later after school was over Branch and Poppy walked back to his pod. ''Wow smells nice in here.'' Poppy said.

''Yeah Grams usually has something she sprays.'' He said.

''Cool.'' She said as she sat on the couch next to Branch.

''So who did you come up with for maid of honor and brides maid?'' He asked.

''Well DJ Suki, Satin, Chenelle, and Smidge. They will all be wearing a royal purple dresses, and my dress will be a white strapless laced bodice.'' She giggled and showed him the drawing.

''Dang that is really good Poppy.'' He said impressed.

''Thanks I worked on it during math. So who did you pick and what tux are you wearing?'' She asked.

''Oh well I picked Guy Diamond, Biggie, Cooper and Aspen. They will have dark blue tux and I will be wearing a standard black tux looking like a fool waiting for you to show your beautiful goddess like self.'' He sighed and realized he said that out loud and lets out a cough.

''I look forward to walking to you, but I'm more excited about our honeymoon and where to go.'' She said leaning in resting her head on his shoulder.

''W-Well we can handle that now if you would like.'' Branch said flustered he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and got out a notebook. ''So what is a place you want to go?''

''Lets see DisneyLand.'' Poppy said.

''Well I say we should go to a beach where they serve us drinks and we wear white robes and we watch the sunset at the beach and me feeding you sushi with smooth jazz playing in the back with candles surrounding us.'' He said dreamily in a daydream.

What he didn't realize was that he had gently and pinned Poppy under him and used his pencil as chopsticks. Poppy was a hot giggling mess and she looks at him her hand resting on his chest. ''Oh Branch that sounds amazing.'' She said.

He looked at her and sat up slowly pulling her with him. ''I'm so sorry about that.'' He blushed.

''I find it very romantic and I would love a honeymoon like that.'' She said as she leans in and kisses his lips. He wraps his arms around her and falls on his back so she is on top and they frenched roughly and he strokes her body.

''Ahem..'' They heard and pulled away.

Rosiepuff came in and watches them with a slight frown and disapproving look. They got off of each other.

''Gram. I didn't hear you come in.'' Branch said.

''Yeah I got that. Hello Poppy.'' She said smiling.

''Hey Rosiepuff.'' Poppy said.

''So what's going on?'' She asked.

''Well me and Poppy are engaged and we finished our wedding plans and are working on our honeymoon.'' He said.

Rosiepuff looks surprised. ''What when did this happen?! Oh wait this it that school thing you were mentioned Branch you never said you were getting married. I bet King Peppy was thrilled.'' She said.

''Yeah I got his permission.'' Branch said.

''Good for you two and I'm finally glad you've got a girlfriend.'' His grandma said.

''What oh um we aren't dating yet.'' Poppy said looking at Branch and wished they were but wanted him to ask.

''Wait your engaged and so you already dated?'' Rosiepuff said.

''Yeah but in reality we aren't.'' Branch said.

''Oh I see Branch go get the rest of the groceries please.'' She asked.

He left.

''So he hasn't asked you yet?'' Rosiepuff asked.

''No not yet I want to date him but I want him to ask me.'' She said.

''I see well you gonna stay for supper?'' She asked.

''No I need to get home.'' Poppy said grabbing her backpack.

Branch came in. ''Your leaving?'' He asked.

''Yeah I need to get home before dad sends a patrol out but see you tomorrow.'' She kisses him.

''Let me walk you home. I'll be back gram.'' He said.

They went back to Poppy's and stopped at the door. ''That honeymoon Branch I would love that so much just being with you.'' She said.

''I love you too Poppy and there something I want to ask you.. I guess tell you.'' He said looking down.

''What is it?'' She looked at him.

''Um well.. I-I want to say uh.. your a great partner and I will pick you up tomorrow.'' He holds her hand kissing her lips and leaving.

She sighed and watched. ''I love you Branch.. I need to tell him.'' She said going inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they got caught tune in to see what happens will Branch tell Poppy his feelings? Are they gonna get good grades and what else is coming up for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They show there work and get graded,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They show what they did and are being graded.

The next day Poppy was at her locker getting her books when she closed the locker she saw Branch standing next to her.

''Hey beautiful.'' He said.

''Hi ready?'' She asked.

''Yes.'' He said and he held out his arm as they walked to class.

Once in they went to their desks and Meadow Sprigg came in looking at them.

''Ok class you've had a week to plan it all out now when I call you come on up and tell us what you have accomplished. Guy Diamond.'' She called.

Guy went up all proud with a folder. ''Well as for being a wedding planner I have planned a wedding for the couple Smidge and Milton and as such they are gonna have a 400 guests with a huge cake and food, with music set up by our wonderful DJ Suki and cue the music and the dancing and everything goes off without a hitch.'' He said telling them and showing them on the board.

''Very good Guy. Next I want to hear from Miss DJ Suki and Guy Diamond what plans have you got for you and your baby?'' Ms. Sprigg asked.

DJ smiles and goes up with Guy. ''Well first we would be working and then Guy will take me to the hospital and we will be naming the baby.'' She said with a slide show of what would happen.

Guy Diamond smiled holding her hand. ''And his name will be Tiny Diamond and we will get an apartment I will work and we will support and raise the baby together.'' He ended and rubbed her tummy.

''Very good DJ and Guy any questions?'' The teacher asked.

Everyone was quiet and clapped. ''Very good now I want to hear from Creek.'' The teacher said.

Creek came up dressed in a suit and looked at them. '' Well I sold 5 house in a week and I made sure they were up to date and haven't got a single complaint.'' He winks.

''Yeah I bet he charmed them into it.'' Branch leaned over whispering to Poppy as she giggles.

''Ok next I want to hear Branch and Poppy and there wedding and honeymoon ideas.'' Meadow said.

Branch stood up and helped Poppy up and they went up front. 

''So me and Branch have come up with the best wedding plan ever. ''So for the wedding we are gonna have about 300 trolls and my bridesmaid are gonna be DJ Suki, Satin and Chinelle along with Smidge and they will be wearing royal purple dresses and he a white strapless dress with the back of my hair up and the rest down.'' Poppy said smiling at her girls as Branch had a poster board with what would happen and for them all to see.

''And for me my men are non other then Guy Diamond, Biggie, Cooper and Aspen wearing black suits as well and I'll be wearing a black tux with a blue dress shirt and there will be food plenty for all and their will be dancing and cake cutting.'' He said proudly.

''Wait why ain't I in the wedding?'' asked Creek glaring at them.

''Because there is no place for you.'' Branch said grinning.

''Of course there is he will be in the front row.'' Poppy said not liking how Branch was acting towards Creek who grinned.

''Anyway onto the honeymoon, we decided a beach where we can sit or lay in the sand and feed each other food and watch the sea and the sunset and hold each other making out and just being together.'' Branch said nodding and frowning hating how Poppy and Creek were smiling at each other but not showing it.

All the girls giggle at this. ''And that is all.''

Everyone clapped. ''Great job very moving and wonderful Mr. and Mrs. Branch.'' Meadow said.

Now I want everyone to silent read while I grade these papers.'' She said.

They all sat down Poppy was looking at Branch he was going say something yesterday but didn't and wondered what it was. The bell rang as they teacher handed them their papers as they left. ''Have a good day guys.'' She smiled as they left.

Branch looked and saw a A+ he was happy. ''Poppy we got an-'' He stopped.

He saw Poppy screaming and so was Creek both got A+. ''That's great Creek.'' Poppy said as he scoops her up in a hug.

Branch glares and walks over to his locker and got his stuff. ''BRANCH! LOOK WE GOT AN A+!'' She screamed and jumped into his arms kissing him all over.

Branch holds her and kisses back he look to see Creek glaring at him as he walks away. ''Yeah exciting right.'' He asked.

''Say Branch what were you gonna tell me last night be honest it looked important.'' She said grabbing his hand.

''I was going to say I love you Poppy.'' He smiles.

Poppy smiles and hugs him. ''I love you too my love.''

''So why did you go to Creek?'' He asked.

''He showed me his scores and we hugged I hug everyone Branch.'' Poppy said.

''I know its just I'm new to the feeling of love and I hate the way he looks at you.'' He cringes.

''Don't worry he is nobody to worry about I love you.'' She kisses him.

He kisses back and hugs her. ''Say lets go get some shakes I'm hungry.'' He said.

''Oh yes sounds good.'' Poppy said as they walked away together.

''I wonder what we are gonna have next time to deal with?'' Asked Branch.

''Oh maybe it will be parenting.'' Poppy giggles as they link arms and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this part. I decided that this will be a bunch of short stories of their life in high school until they graduate. I also may have another story coming up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here is the first part of the story. These are gonna be short stories of the high school life of Broppy anyway enjoy until next time.


End file.
